Bedside Valentine
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: A fluffy story for the Valentine's Extravaganza. It is loosely based on Idea courtesy of IndyBlonde85: Burk/Ravit (I know, I know) FINALLY getting it together because they're off the ship for V-Day.


_A/N: Yes! yet another story for the Valentine's Extravaganza. It is Loosely based on Idea courtesy of IndyBlonde85: Burk/Ravit (I know, I know) FINALLY getting it together because they're off the ship for V-Day._

* * *

 **Bedside Valentine.**

* * *

"Good Morning," Burk said as he opened the curtains to the window of Ravit's private hospital room; letting the bright sunlight flood the room. She had a close call on an Oil Rig where she caught shrapnel in her back. It narrowly missed her spine but had embedded itself in one of her kidneys. It had pure luck that Dr Scott could coach Rios through emergency surgery to stabilise her condition. But she'd lost the kidney, a fair price to keep one's life, but in combo with her other injuries of contusions and broken bones, possible nerve damage had led to a long road of recovery. A couple more surgeries and one hospital transfer led them to here.

"Depends on who you ask, close the curtains." Ravit grumbled sleepily as she used a hand and her hair to cover her eyes to block out the sunlight that streamed into the room.

"You can't keep shutting out the world." Burk told her softly as her recovery hadn't been easy on her or her friends. She hated being an invalid and was jealous of them being able to walk around and be on active duty while she was stuck in bed. She knew she took it out on the others, but he was angry. Her prognosis for returning back to active duty was slim but the doctors said it would take months of rehab to know how she'd fare. She just hated how weak she felt. The Military was her whole world and there was a real chance it would be stripped from her. She quickly pushed the thought away as she didn't want to lash out at Burk or want him to go.

It just didn't seem far that over a month ago she'd been propositioning him for sex in the mens' shower and now she had a stuffed up body. Didn't seem fair as she just wanted to be whole and healthy for him, to be with him. This was not how she wanted to celebrate Valentine's either. Though she doubted he'd know it was Valentine's Day today. He couldn't find the right pair of shoelaces for his boots, she doubted he would notice the date.

"I'm not shutting out the world, just the sunlight." Ravit informed him, she drank in the sight of him enjoying the strength and confidence he exuded. Every movement he made was economical and graceful. She closed her eyes wishing the drugs didn't make her so mushy and sentimental.

Burk pulled the light weight curtains across the window diffusing the light and half closing the heavy curtains. The room darkened just enough for Ravit to show her face but leaving enough light for them to relax and see one another. She winced for a moment before her features softened, she exhaled in relief.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" She asked with a sigh, she pushed her thick wavy hair away from her face. Taking the time to wake up properly a the pain meds they had her own made her incredibly sleepy and a little disconnected from the world. But she was pain free which was great. "Shouldn't you be out spreading the cure?" she added.

"It's done for now, we need to produce more of the cure and what's left of the army and marines are taking over the rest of the land distribution of the cure. So we're all on R&R for a month." He said as he lifted a backpack onto the bed.

"What did you bring me back from your travels this time?" She asked him, as he'd been gone for over a week. She'd missed him and the others who came to visit but understood the reasons behind their absence.

"I got you some fruit as requested. Real fruit, fresh from a farm." he told her, Ravit smiled as she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen fruit. All that she'd consumed since joining the crew of the Nathan James and her hospital stay was canned or preserved. Nothing wrong with it at all but there was something rather special about fresh fruit.

"You spoil me." She told him.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day and I like spoiling my girl." He said, he pulled over a tray table used for her meal time and went to the backpack. He pulled out an apple and placed it on the table. Ravit sluggishly picked up the apple and turned it in her hand. She frowned for a moment when she noticed the apple had a message written on the side in permanent marker.

'You are the Apple of my eyes' it read with red love hearts around it, she gave a breathy chuckle and smiled.

"There's more." Burk said with a grin as he pulled out a banana. Ravit returned the Apple to the tray table and took the Banana which had it's own message.

'I'm totally banana's for you.' it read, he next passed over a pear 'I think we make a great pear' and finally an orange that read 'Orange you glad that you made it this far, so you could be my Valentine?' it read.

Ravit laughed and winced as the movement brought her some discomfit but it was worth it. The fruit ensemble was one of the sweetest presents she'd ever received from a man that she was romantically entangled with. "You're such a dork." she told him with a grin.

"That's why you love me." He told her, no question or doubt like he was fishing for her to confirm how she felt. "I also got you a six pack of prune juice. To keep you regular and maybe a little less cranky." he added placing the six pack of bottles on the table with the fruit. She pegged the orange at him but he caught it with ease laughing.

"You're lucky I-" Ravit started.

"Love me? I know but I'm just taking care of you." he finished with a grin.

"Come here," she motioned to him. Burk placed the orange down on the table and moved it aside to get closer to her. She crooked a finger at him, he moved in closer to the point she snaked her fingers into the fabric of his T-Shirt. She tugged him down until their noses touched. "When I get out of this bed, I'm going to put you in one." she whispered to him.

"I look forward to it." he murmured before he captured her lips in a soft yet searing kiss.

* * *

The End.


End file.
